


An Unconventional Sleepover

by wontonto



Series: AkaKen Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontonto/pseuds/wontonto
Summary: Keiji surprises his long-distance boyfriend by coming over before they'd planned to get together, and he's so happy to finally be with him again.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Series: AkaKen Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903564
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Akaken Week 2020





	An Unconventional Sleepover

Being in a long-distance relationship really sucked sometimes. Kenma didn’t really consider himself a person who needed physical affection, but without his boyfriend near him, he was lonely. Not even cuddling with his cat could curb his neediness. 

“Keiji, I miss you,” he pouted as he looked at his boyfriend through the screen on their nightly facetime call. 

“I know, babe, I miss you too,” Keiji sighed, a slight smile on his face. “But, come on, we’ll see each other soon.” 

“A week is too long, I wanna hold you...” 

“I know, Ken, me too,” Keiji smiled sadly. “How’s Egg doing?” 

“Oh, y’know, being his normal Egg self,” Kenma looked over at his cat, who was standing in the doorway, just staring at him. “You wanna say hi, Eggy?” He clicked his tongue and the cat turned around, swishing his tail. “And he’s gone.” 

“I love you too, Egg!” Keiji laughed. 

Kenma cuddled into his pillow more, hiding his smile from his boyfriend. 

“You know I wish I was there, Kenma.” 

“Yeah, I know, but I just... I really miss you. I know I sound like a broken record, but it’s been too long since I actually saw you in person.” 

Keiji ran a hand through his wild curls and then down his face. “I know, sweetheart. I miss you more than I can ever say. But I’ve got to get to bed; got an early morning.” 

Kenma bit his lip. “’Kay,” he said, his voice small. “Be safe. Have a good night’s sleep. I love you.” 

“I love you too, baby,” Keiji smiled. “I’ll see you soon.” 

They hung up and Kenma threw his pillow over his face and screamed. He was reaching his limit; he might just have to go see his boyfriend before they’d planned. He took the pillow off his face and stared at the ceiling. “What do you think, Egg? Should I just go see Keiji? Do you think he’d like a surprise visit?” he called to his cat. 

He got a loud meow as an answer, which... didn’t give him much. 

He turned over and scrolled through his social media before finally burying his face in his pillow again. He was tired, he’d deal with this later. He knew that being tired made him more needy than usual, and maybe after he’d gotten some sleep then he’d be able to think clearly. 

… 

Kenma was rudely waken by rapping on his door, and when he looked at the clock, it was only four in the morning. “Who...?” he grumbled, rubbing his eyes and walking to the door. 

When he opened the door, he couldn’t believe his eyes. 

“Surprise?” Keiji smiled crookedly, like he wasn’t sure if Kenma appreciated him being there or not. 

“I... How?” Kenma stammered, putting his hands on Keiji’s cheeks to make sure he didn’t miss his boyfriend so much that he’d started hallucinating. 

“Well, I was planning on telling you last night that my schedule cleared earlier than I thought it would but you were super cute so I thought I’d tease you a little,” Keiji smirked, turning his head to press a kiss to Kenma’s palm. 

“You’re really here,” Kenma breathed, tears starting to fall from the corners of his eyes. He yanked Keiji’s face down to his to smoosh their lips together inelegantly. But he couldn’t care less; his boyfriend was here, and they were finally together again. 

“I’m here, sweetheart,” Keiji grinned after Kenma pulled back. 

Kenma allowed him to come into the apartment and Keiji started to go towards Kenma’s room. 

“Wait, wait. Keiji, how long are you staying?” 

“I’ve got to be back by technically tonight, I guess,” he bit his lip. 

It was early Sunday morning, and it was a bit unconventional, but Kenma was determined to make the most of the time he had with his boyfriend. “How about we make a pillow fort?” he suggested offhand. 

“That’s actually a great idea, babe,” Keiji smiled, kissing his cheek. “I’ll grab the pillows from the linen closet, yeah?” 

“Mmhmm, I’ll get all the pillows and blankets from my room,” Kenma nodded, a huge grin on his face. “And while I’m at it, I’ll grab your pajamas because we are not getting out of the pillow fort all day. We’re having a sleepover, complete with junk food and copious amounts of pizza.” 

“Is it really a sleepover if it’s in the daytime?” Keiji laughed. 

“Does it matter?! We’re doing it, Keiji!” 

“Whatever you say, love!” 

They set up a huge pillow fort in Kenma’s living room and may or may not have had a pillow fight, ending in the two young men giggling atop the fallen fort. They wrapped themselves in the blankets, their legs tangled together and pillows all around them. Egg had curled up on the couch, away from the chaos but within eyesight. 

“I really missed being close to you, Keiji,” Kenma hummed as he buried his face in the crook of Keiji’s neck. “You smell nice.” 

“I missed this so much, Kenma,” Keiji whispered, kissing his boyfriend’s temple. 

They cuddled together and fell asleep until Egg woke them up by screaming in their ears at eight. 

“Hmm, I might’ve missed you, but I definitely didn’t miss that,” Keiji snorted as Kenma untangled himself from the blankets and got Egg his breakfast. 

“Yeah, well, you’re going to have to deal with it someday when we live together.” 

Keiji hummed, playing with Kenma’s hair as he cuddled up against him again. “Yeah, we’ll be able to have nights like this all the time. _Actually_ at night.” 

“I can’t wait,” Kenma smiled. “Now, do you want pizza for breakfast?” 

“Is that even a question? Of course,” Keiji rolled his eyes. 

Right on time, the doorbell rang signaling the pizza delivery since they’d ordered it online before they’d gone to sleep. 

“Hell yeah,” Kenma whispered as he walked over to the door. 

Keiji smiled as he watched his boyfriend answer the door, the too-big pajamas that were definitely Keiji’s at one point hanging off Kenma’s body. It had been the start of a very unconventional sleepover, but Keiji wouldn’t trade days like this for anything in the world. 

He couldn’t wait for the day that he and Kenma could finally live together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 3 - Sleepover
> 
> whoops a little late for today, i had to get my astronomy homework done and then i was fuckin _tired_ cause i stayed up too late last night and then i had a longer than usual shift at work today cause i'm a dumbass who can't say no to my boss. ~~i literally had four different documents for this day alone because i couldn't figure out what i wanted to do fdjkalsghioa and i'm not super satisfied with this but i'm gonna use one of my other ideas for a different day~~


End file.
